


Domesticity

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: A day in the life….
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Kudos: 51





	Domesticity

The office was noisy and crowded with people moving around to fetch more food or drink that had been provided for the Christmas party.Robin dodged a fat manager who was holding two precariously balanced trays full of tiny crab cakes and warm chocolate chip cookies.She’d temporarily lost sight of her quarry.No, there they were, talking seriously over in a corner.A fairly good looking guy from Sales was heading her way, so Robin stopped to talk to him as cover while covertly eyeing the couple she was here to spy on.She let him run his hand up and down one arm while she smiled and watched, then unceremoniously walked away from him when he bent to kiss her.The couple was on the move, heading down a dark corridor.Luckily the rest rooms were in this area somewhere, which provided an excuse for Robin to be here.As a temp, she really wasn’t part of the office staff but she was invited to the staff holiday celebration. 

She had been working here nearly a month, which had been a month of real boredom as she typed and filed, answered the phone and listened to office gossip which added details but no real confirmation.The only relief was after work when she and Cormoran would debrief in the office, talking about what he’d found online about past affairs that their client’s husband had managed to hush up.She hadn’t had much to contribute herself but it looked like now she might be able to prove or disprove the client’s suspicions.She crept down the hall and pulled out her phone. 

Listening at the door, she thought she heard voices.Turning the handle slowly and carefully, the phone’s camera at the ready, she slid the door open and saw the 20 something receptionist kneeling in front of the client’s 60 year old husband, giving him a blow job as he encouraged her.A quick set of photos, and she was out of there, hurrying down the hall, unnoticed by the pair who were busy with their carnal delights.Unfortunately, the sales guy was lurking at the end of the hall.“Where’d you go, beautiful?” he asked drunkenly.“Bathroom,” she answered.“Diarrhea.”And she slipped by him and was out the door and into the elevators before he had a chance to say anything else. 

Outside in the fresh air, Robin looked around and found her partner leaning against his car, a cigarette in hand.She was pleased to notice he wasn’t puffing on it.She had wondered if he was serious about giving up cigarettes.She wasn’t going to nag him about it, but she was relieved to see so far he didn’t seem to be lapsing.The burning cigarette was just a prop, like her apple juice at the party that everyone assumed was whiskey.He tossed the cigarette into a container placed at the curb for the purpose and opened the car door for her.“Let’s get you home.”

On the way, Robin filled him in and at a traffic stop, showed off the photos she’d gotten.“Dirty old man,” was his only comment until he asked, “Hungry?”

“I’d kill for a pizza,” she answered truthfully and pulled out her phone to order one they could pick up on the way back to her flat.Back home, she changed into yoga pants and a long sleeved tee shirt and padded barefoot back to the kitchen to find Cormoran serving up pizza slices on plates.He nodded her to the living room and followed her, a plate in each hand.Silverwear, napkins and waters were already arrayed on the coffee table in front of the couch.They ate quietly for a while, then Cormoran picked up the tv remote and they watched the late news, sitting together on the couch, Cormoran with an arm around her shoulders and Robin with her feet tucked under her.Cormoran pulled a throw off the back of the couch and covered their legs.It was cozy and comfortable to sit together, another case over and a nice little check in the offing.Finally Cormoran turned off the tv and took away the dirty dishes.Robin could hear him putting them in the dishwasher that had come with the flat.He came back with a beer for himself and an orange juice for her.“Taken your vitamins?” he asked.

“I do those in the morning,” she reminded him as he sat back down on the couch.He leaned in and kissed her while putting one big hand on her stomach.“Is this your evil plan, Cormoran, to soften me up with pizza and then seduce me?”

“No,” Cormoran said.“My evil plan was to seduce you, talk you into sharing a flat with me, then get you pregnant so you’ll marry me.” 

Robin smiled.“Why are you so set on marriage?” 

Cormoran pulled back and looked at her.“Kids are cruel to other kids about unmarried mums.And besides, I want you legally mine else you might walk out on me.”

“And have to find a new flat as nice as this one that doesn’t cost the earth?You are stuck with me, Cormoran Strike.” 

“Good,” he mummered as he started to kiss her neck.“Now will you marry me, Robin Ellacott?We need to do it soon or Ilsa will have her baby and it’ll be hard to fit a marriage ceremony with her and Nick as witnesses in among all the diaper changes and 2 hour feedings.” 

“Yes, I will.I suppose we need to do it soon before I start showing or my mother will be scandalized.But I have one condition.” 

“What’s that, love?” he asked, starting to pull her to her feet and toward the bedroom. 

“I want Shaker as my bridesmaid.” 

He looked at her.“Just promise me I’ll be there when you tell him.”She laughed and Cormoran picked her up and carried her to their bed. 


End file.
